My Big Fat Yu Yu Hakusho Life
by nikoboo
Summary: New story! YAY! Okay well there are tons of new characters in this so if you don't like oc's don'tread it. But it is a heartwarming fic about the four main characters (mainly Kurama and Hiei) and thier families. MAKES YOU FEEL SO FUZZY THAT YOU'LL WANNA S


Sorry, had to take a break from sad fics so I'm gonna do humor and happiness for awhile! Besides, I got flamed and when I get flamed, I'll stop that fic until I feel like people who did like have waited long enough for the next chappie. Okay back to this fic. Beware, I'm VERY stupid so this fic might be pointless!

Hiei: All your fics are pointless.

Drama: 0.0

Hiei: What?

Drama: 0.0

Hiei:_ What?!_

Drama: 0.0

Hiei: :(

Drama: 0.o Okay, okay, you win, you win! I hate it when you do that!

Hiei: Do what?

Drama: Use your friggin' cuteness against me!

Hiei:

Drama: Whatever. Oh yeah, um, some of the OC's isn't mine she's All names r taken's. Hope ya don't mind Kay-Kay! Let's see which one........(scrolls down) ah! That's right! Mizu! Mizu is her's! So is Lily, Bubbles (not the powerpuff girl), and Basil

I want to make it very clear that I do NOT put myself into my OC's because I like to give them a life of thier own, not mine. (even though I write their life.)

Speaking of, here's my list of OC's! Their marked with a 'D'! The ones marked with a 'K' are All names r taken's OC's. No worries though. I called her and asked if it's okay. Of course she said it was okay! If she hadn't, I wouldn't be using them!

K- Mizu : Kurama's wife, one of Botan's many cousin's, (you'll see that in later chappies), a water apperition. (sp?) Looks like Botan, but has darker and longer hair.

K- Lily: Mizu and Kurama's oldest child, personality is more like Youko less like Mizu or Shuichi.

K- Basil: Kurama's only son, looks like his mother, acts like Shuichi

K- Bubbles: Looks like her father, (Kurama) acts too much like her mother (Mizu)

D- Yakumi (Kumi) : Hiei's wife, blunette, (blondeish brunetteish hair. It's a mix of a really light brownish and goldish color.) pink eyes, more quiet than Kurama but not as quiet as Yukina.

D- Hiroshi: Hiei's son, looks like his father but has eyes like his mother, is quiet like his father, but has his mother's personality.

That's it for now. I don't want to bore you before you read the fic, though some of you might be already!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All I own is the characters Yakumi and Hiroshi and the stupidness of this fic! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

My Big Fat Yu Yu Hakusho Life: CX. i - Cursed....Er....Blessed With Monste- I mean, Children and A wife, and then a reunion

Kurama's house

"Bubbles, will you go in there and tell your father that I need to talk to him about the phone bill?"

The little redhead girl jumped from her seat at the table and smiled a big smile for her mother. "Sure mom!" Scurrying into the living room where her older sister, brother and father were reading-

( Hiei: This is already getting boring.

Drama: :( then took all their books, called them nerds then chucked them out the window, which is what I'll do to you if you keep on critisizing!

Hiei: Oh no! I'm so bored I'm choking myself just because I can! Ack! Can't .............breathe...........

Drama: That's nice. ::obviously not caring::

Hiei: o.0 really...........can't............. breathe.............oxy.........gen......)

-were reading, she stood, closed her eyes, earning a raised brow from Lily and a loud, nervous gulp from Basil, took a deep breath and screamed,

"PAPA!!!!!!!!!!"

Kurama jumped two feet in the air, dropping the book and landing on his butt. "Y- yes, Bu-chan?" he asked, still shaken.

His youngest daughter beamed. "Mama's gonna bust your balls." Lily snorted and returned to her book, Basil wisely went to his room, and Kurama's eyes went wide. Bubbles on the other hand skipped back into the kitchen. "Tra la la la la !!" she sang.

Kurama blinked, as a shadow and a chill came over him. Turning, he saw his wife glaring. All of a sudden his Youko ears popped out and in Youko's voice said. " You ready to play again?" Kurama's eyes widend then he frowned and pushed the ears back into his head, making him return to Shuichi's personality. "Sorry Mizu. Sometimes he just comes out and I can't stop hi-"

Mizu glared. Kurama smiled nervously and said, " Eh-heh heh, I'll shut up now."

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP SO YOU WON'T RACK UP THE PHONE BILLS?!"

Kurama winced and shyly answered, "Well Mizu, I need to call my mother to see how she's doing."

Suddenly the rage was gone and Mizu smiled softly. (Whoa, talk about mood-swings!)

"I understand that Kurama, I really do. " Kurama sighed in relief. "But,." Uh-oh. There's a 'but' .

"DO YOU REALLY NEED TA CALL HER EVERY FRIGGIN' DAY?! AND WHEN YOU DO, DO THEY HAVE TO BE TWO HOURS LONG?! i MEAN HOW MUCH COULD YOU TWO POSSIBALY TALK ABOUT IF YOU CALL HER EVERY DAY?!" (....and the rage returns......)

Kurama sighed, "Well, she talks about how life is so fun for her. I'm jealous. _She's_ married and she has a life. How come I don't?"

Upon hearing this all the children stopped what they were doing and glared at their father. Mizu's face contorted with rage, and with a sadistice smile, turned to her children and screamed-

(Drama: :: smiling:: Kurama's gonna get it now. I sorta feel bad for him, don't you Hiei? ::gets no answer:: Hiei?

Hiei: XX

Drama: Uh-oh.......)

and screamed, "ATTACK!!"

The kids immediatly dog piled on thier father, their mother laughing madly in the background.

She walked to the pile and bent over to look at her husband who was lying face down in the carpet, arms spread in carless kind of way.

"By the way darling, " she cooed sweetly, " I'm pregnant."

All the people in America looked up as a loud screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" was heard.

"What was that?" one asked. The one next to him shrugged. " Maybe Kerry won." They both looked at each other.

"Nah." they said.

Hiei's house (right across from Kurama's)

A young woman in her early twenties smiled as she carried the laundry basket to the middle of the living room floor. Humming to her self she began to fold the clothes, a separate pile for her son, Hiei, and herself. She was almost done when suddenly a child's screaming voice was heard coming down the stairs, heading right for the folded laundry.

"Mommy!!" Hiroshi squeaked, "Mommy! Daddy's home, Daddy's home! Daddy's-"

The small child looked down to see the clothes all scattered about around him and his mother sighing and giggling. He blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Oopsy....sorry Mommy."

"Yeah sorry Mommy."

Kumi looked up at th owner of the deep voice-

(Hiei : ::revived:: Hn....)

And smiled. "Welcome back, Koibito."

Hiei smiled back and gave her a kiss, chuckling as he saw his son smiling at them. He moved over to him picking him up. "Did you take good care of your mother while I was gone?"

Hiroshi smiled and nodded giving him a hug. "Daddy, I think you gotta help Mommy with the laundry." Hiei smiled and hugged back. "I think so too."

Kumi smiled. The bond between her husband and her son was indeed something special. Hiei's eyes swiveled over to her. With a smile, he move his son to one arm and held out the other to his wife. "You look left out. "

The blunette shook her head. "It's okay. I need to fold the clothes." She sat down again, ignoring the dissapointed frown Hiei had given her. Sighing, Hiei sat down on the couch, still carrying his four-year-old son.

"So, how is Mukuro?" Kumi asked while folding one of her son's sweater. "Fine." Hiei answered dully. "She's been a lot more tolerable latey. Anyway, things have been peaceful enough and-"

"Daddy!"

"Hi-chan, it's not polite to interrupt." Kumi said.

"Oh sorry, excuse me Daddy?"

"Hn."

"Will you take me to the Makai one day?"

At this Kumi looked up from the underwear she was piling up, and Hiei looked away from Kumi, who he was trying not to laugh at. Hiei blinked. "Hn."

Hiroshi sighed. He knew that whenever his daddy said 'hn' it was most likely a no.

Crawling off his father's lap, the little Hiei clone, walked to his mother and picked up his now clean clothes and made his way upstairs to put them away.

(Drama: BUNNIES!! Hehe...just checkin' to see if you're paying attention.)

Hiei sighed. Had he just hurt his son?

Before he had a chance to say anything more, he was tackled by his wife. Falling off the couch-

(Drama: Hey, does anyone know what the difference is between a couch and a sofa? Not a trick question, I'm serious!

Hiei: Stop interrupting the story!

Drama: But-

Hiei: STORY!!!

Drama: ::sighs::)

-they both fell to the ground, Kumi pinning Hiei down beneath her. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Kumi gave an innocent smile and brought her right hand from behind her back to-

(Drama: Hey! Did you know-

Hiei: AAAHHH!! STOP INTERRUPTING!! I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!

Drama: 0.o Hiei, do you think I'm writing a lemon, cuz I'm not.......

Hiei: ::blinks twice then snaps out of it:: K'so!!)

-reveal a red hairbrush. Hiei's eyes widend. Now he knew what was going on. She wanted to brush his hair! The last time she had done that it had hurt. A_ lot. _Now, it wasn't that his hair was wild and had a mind of it's own, (like Kuwabara's) but the problem was that if he got knots in it.... they would be as stubborn as Hiei himself.

(Hiei: Hey!

Drama: Don't interrupt.

Hiei: but-

Drama: STORY!!!)

Hiei gulped. "Kumiiiiiiiii....." he whined. She frowned then sighed. "Oh, alright. I won't do it if you don't want me to." Pouting, she moved off of him and went to go put the forgotten laundry away.

Hiei sighed. "Kumi." She turned, blinking, laundry in her arms. Hiei walked to her and took the laundry, setting it down gently on the couch. "I missed you." She smiled and embraced him, laughing to herself. "You and your cuteness." she said tenderly.

Hiei returned the loving jesture and sighed again, laying his head on her shoulder. (She's up to the tip of his starburst) "Yeah...damn you for your care." Kumi rolled her eyes, knowing that he didn't mean it the way it sounded.

As the two of them were about to lock in a passionate kiss, Hiroshi came bounding down the stairs. "Mommy, Daddy, aren't we-" he stopped in his tracks when he saw his parents. "Oh, um, uh........"

Kumi and Hiei pulled away reluctantly, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Hi-chan. What is is you wanted to say?"

Hiroshi blinked as if to clear his vision, the composed himself. "Aren't we supposed to meet Auntie Yukina and all the others at the park today?"

Kumi gasped. "Oh, no! I completely forgot about that!!" She turned to Hiei who was looking at her curiously. "Hiei, we're supposed to be at the park for a get together!" Hiei frowned. "You and Mizu see each everyday." Kumi rushed to the closet to grab a coat for the three of them. "No, Hiei! This is everyone! We haven't even seen Yusuke and Kuwabara and thier families since last Christmas!"

She looked at her son who was putting on a red sweater. "Hiroshi, are you ready?"

"Hai!"

"Okay then, let's go!" She took his hand, leading him to the door, when she saw Hiei scowling. "Oh, Hiei. Come on. Don't you want to see twins again?"

Hiei sighed and followed her out the door. "Hai, but I don't want to see the baka again."

Hiroshi looked up at him, and held his hand with the one that wasn't locked with his mom's. "That's not very nice Daddy."

"See, Hiei? Don't say such things around our son!"

"Such things? Like I want to f-"

"Hiei!"

"Hn."

"Oh, did you hear that Botan and Koenma were finally able to adopt Mika?"

Hiei smiled. "No, but thank you for telling me. I guess I should congratulate them, ne?"

Hiroshi smiled. "Hey, look! Everyone's here!"

Yusuke smiled. He still looked exactly the same, as did Kuwabara and their wives, but Kurama had cut his hair, (more like Mizu cut it for him) and they all had children with them, even the afore mentioned Botan and Koenma.

They all waved.

"Kumi! You're late!"

"Sorry Yusuke. I had a visitor."

Hiei hid behind her catching her little 'play'.

Kuwabara's son stepped out in front of his twin sister, drawing a sword of ice. "Was it a demon? Don't worry! I'll protect you Kori!" Strangely enough, he had orange hair like his father, but it stood up messily (think Harry Potter) and his mother's eyes, and his twin looked exactly like her mother.

Hiroshi smiled and went up to him. "Hi Aki! Hi Kori!"

"Hi Hiroshi-chan!" the twins said.

A boy about the age of ten appeared, looking exactly like Yusuke. "Hello Hiroshi-kun."

"Hi Kevin!"

While the all kids said thier hellos adn went off to play on the swings and slid and jungle-gym etc., their parents chatted with each other.

"So, everyone's here, huh?" Yusuke asked. Everyone nodded except Yukina.

"What about my oniisan?"

Yusuke frowned. "Oh yeah. Kumi, he hasn't come back yet?"

Kumi smiled as Hiei moved from behind her.

"Three eyes!"

"Oniisan!"

"Shrimp!"

:::::::end of cx i:::::::

In case anyone is confused:

Hiei's kid: Hiroshi

Kurama's kids: Lily, Basil, and Bubbles

Kuwabara's kid's : Akira and Kori

Yusuke's kid : Kevin (Keiko named him)

Botan's kid: Mika

More characters will come, but I'll inroduce them in their proper chapters. Oh yeah and from now on, instead of doing ch. for chapter, I'm gonna use cx.

R&R so I can keep writing! Come on, PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE??!?!?!?!?!? I really enjoy writing this one! Okay well, um, let's see, uh........ Don't eat chalk it makes you thirsty. Especially the blue crayola ones.

What's the line I always use again? Oh yeah! Thankies and God Bless! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
